


Parenthood

by Honey_Jae



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Jae/pseuds/Honey_Jae
Summary: Jung Jaehyun is a single dad who only cares about 3 things: His son, his friends and his studies.Lee Taeyong finds his way to get himself on that list.





	1. Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> This used to be called Helping Hands but I changed it because I'm not great at coming up with fic titles ^^
> 
> Thank you for reading! This is my first NCT fanfic, please let me know what you think ♥

“Pa!” A little voice squeaked. “Pa!”  
Jaehyun woke up abruptly, giving a quiet groan as he hadn’t slept much. Yawning as he sat up, he looked over at the small bed by the end of his own and smiled sleepily. “Good morning, my little sunshine.” He watched as the small boy’s face lit up at the nickname, clapping excitedly.   
“Pa!” He smiled, holding his little arms out. Jaehyun crawled to the end of the bed and leant across the small space to pick him up, pulling him onto his bed.   
“Are you hungry?” Jaehyun asked, ruffling the boy’s hair.   
“Pa! Food!” Sicheng’s stomached grumbled at the same time as he spoke.  
“Come on then, let’s get breakfast.” Jaehyun smiled, picking Sicheng up into his arms and holding him against his chest as he walked to the kitchen. 

He placed him in the highchair beside the counter and made sure he was comfortable before starting on making formula. Switching the kettle on as the formula warmed up, he ran a hand over his face sleepily and grabbed a cup. Sicheng was watching him, his hands placed flat against the tray of the highchair as Jaehyun grabbed the instant coffee and tipped some of the coffee granules into his cup. The kettle finished boiling just as the bottle warmer machine beeped to show it was the correct temperature. Ignoring the kettle, Jaehyun grabbed the bottle and stopped in front of Sicheng, smiling at him as the baby held his arms out. 

“Do you want to try holding it?” Jaehyun asked, testing it against his arm to double check the temperature. He held the bottle close to him afterwards, watching in amusement as Sicheng tried to hold it, obviously not really being able to.   
“Did you seriously just ask an eleven month old baby to hold his own bottle?” Doyoung asked with a chuckle as he wandered into the kitchen.   
“He can kind of hold his sippy cup.” Jaehyun pointed out.  
“That’s not the same.” Doyoung replied, pouring the water from the kettle into the other’s cup.   
“I was joking.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “It’s too early to be serious.”  
“It’s too early for any of us to be awake.” Doyoung chuckled. “But here we are.”  
“Do you have a class this morning?” Jaehyun asked as Sicheng finished so he wiped his face gently.   
“No, but I have an essay due by Thursday.” Doyoung replied.   
“Can you keep Sicheng with you please? I’ve got class.” Jaehyun looked at him pleadingly as he gently picked his son up to burp him.  
“Sure, it’s fine.” Doyoung flashed him a brief smile. “I’ll give him breakfast too so you won’t be late.”  
“Thank you so much.” Jaehyun sighed in relief, placing Sicheng back down after he had let out a couple of small burps before washing the bottle up carefully.

“You know we’re all here for you two, everyone loves Sicheng.” Doyoung reminded him as he made himself a cup of coffee.  
“I know.” Jaehyun chuckled, drying his hands before taking his cup and sipping it. “I’m so lucky.”  
“You definitely are, he’s like a little angel.” Doyoung said in amusement.   
“He’s my little angel.” Jaehyun grinned, looking fondly over at said boy who was looking between them. “I don’t know where I’d be without him.”  
“Living a normal twenty one year old’s life?” Doyoung joked, though it wiped the smile from his friend’s lips. It was true that they both thought he was a little too young to have a child, but Sicheng had been an accident, a drunken one night stand. Though if Jaehyun could go back and change the events of that night, he wouldn’t. Sicheng was his world now, he devoted everything to him and wanted only the best for his son, even if that meant making sacrifices.   
“I wouldn’t want that life.” Jaehyun shrugged. “I’m happy.”  
“I know, I’m just saying.” Doyoung commented. “Do you want breakfast? I can be making something whilst you shower.”  
“Yeah, I need to eat before class or I might fall asleep.” Jaehyun chuckled, draining his coffee before smiling at Sicheng. “I’ll be back in a minute, I just need to shower.” He pressed a kiss to the top of Sicheng’s head and then wandered off to the bathroom. 

“He acts like a stay at home dad.” Doyoung said to himself before giving an amused smile as Sicheng clapped. “Is that what you want? You want Pa to stay at home with you all day?” He asked, watching as the baby giggled excitedly. “I know… I promise I’ll try to give him that life.” He added as he looked around the kitchen, debating on what to make. 

Jaehyun stepped back into the kitchen fifteen minutes later, ready for his class as his gaze settled on the small dining table. “You made… cereal..? Really?” He chuckled, taking a seat at the table.  
“Pa!” Sicheng squeaked.   
“I’m tired, leave me alone.” Doyoung smiled in amusement. “I’ll actually make dinner, how about that?”  
“Sure you will.” Jaehyun replied, grinning at Sicheng and then he began eating.   
“I will.” Doyoung promised. “But I do have a class this afternoon.”  
“It’s okay, my class finishes before lunch.” Jaehyun smiled. “Johnny text me last night to say we need to meet up.”  
“Oh really? Is he back in Korea now?” Doyoung asked after taking a sip of his coffee.  
“Yeah, he got back two days ago.” The younger nodded. “He said he’s really excited to see Sicheng again, I think he’s the only reason he wants to meet.” He joked.  
“Obviously, who would want to spend time with you?” Doyoung laughed.   
“You were the one who asked me to move in.” Jaehyun reminded him with a grin, his dimples showing.  
“I’m such a good friend.” Doyoung replied in amusement.   
“Sure you are.” Jaehyun chuckled as he got up, ruffling the older male’s hair playfully before going to pick Sicheng up. “Hey my little baby.” He cooed, holding him against his chest. “I have to go to class but I promise I’ll try not to take too long… You stay here and be good for Uncle Doyoungie, ok?”   
Sicheng nodded, holding onto Jaehyun’s t-shirt. “Pa.” He mumbled, pressing his face against his chest.  
“I have to go to class… I’m sorry.” Jaehyun said quietly, running his hand over his son’s hair to smooth the strands down. 

“Hey, just give him a kiss and go or he’ll be crying the whole time you’re gone.” Doyoung spoke up, watching them from the table. “You’ll be gone for a couple of hours, everything will be fine.”  
“I know, but it hurts to leave him.” Jaehyun mumbled, turning to his friend with a small pout.   
“Okay, okay.” Doyoung said with a groan, getting out of his chair. “Come on, I’ll drive you.”   
“Really?” The younger asked in surprise.  
“Yes, you can hold him the whole time in the car.” Doyoung chuckled, heading to the front door. Jaehyun smiled softly and followed him, easily keeping hold of Sicheng as he slipped his shoes on. “I’ve got your bag.” Doyoung added when the other began looking for it.


	2. Classmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read this! I have a lot more on the way ♥

“Where is it..?” Jaehyun mumbled to himself, searching the contents of his bag for his USB flash drive. He pulled a few items out and placed them down on his desk; hand cream, a packet of tissues, a nappy and a pacifier.  
“Whatever you’re into I guess.” The guy beside him joked.  
“Huh?” Jaehyun glanced at him.  
“I’ve met people who like that kind of thing online but never in real life.” The guy commented, pointing at the nappy.  
“I… What? No, it’s definitely not that.” Jaehyun replied, horrified that someone’s first thought would be that. “I have a son…”  
“I was joking.” The other laughed. “Sorry.”  
“It’s okay.” Jaehyun chuckled, putting the items away. “I just wanted to make sure it was clear they aren’t for me.”  
“Yeah, you don’t look like you’d be into that.” They replied with a small laugh.

“What’s your name?” Jaehyun asked.  
“You can call me Ten.” The other smiled politely.  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Jaehyun.” He replied.  
“You too.” Ten said quietly. “So you have a son?”  
“Yeah, he’s eleven months old… He’s called Sicheng.” Jaehyun smiled.  
“Oh, that’s so cute.” Ten replied with a soft smile. “Does your girlfriend look after him at home?” He added curiously.  
Jaehyun stayed silent at that, looking down at his note as he tried to push his thoughts away. “Uh, no. She… She left us.” He said quietly.  
“What? That’s terrible.” Ten commented. “I’m sorry that she did…”  
“It’s okay, we don’t need anyone.” Jaehyun forced himself to smile. “My friends help me take care of him when I’m here.”  
Ten nodded in understanding. “I did wonder why you take classes at strange times.”  
“It’s because these fit around my friend’s classes.” Jaehyun explained. “Plus, the timing of these go well with my job.”  
“So you go to school, have a job and a child?” Ten asked. “You’re so… grown up already.” He added jokingly, making the other chuckle.  
“I had to grow up for Sicheng.” Jaehyun replied, knowing that he would always be determined to be the best father that he could be for his son.  
“Did you ever go out drinking or anything?” Ten asked curiously. “Don’t tell me you missed out on all of that…”  
“That’s… actually how I met his mother.” Jaehyun admitted with a soft chuckle.  
“Oh shit.” Ten replied in surprise. “Well it’s good that you got to let it out of your system.”  
“I guess?” Jaehyun said in amusement. “I’m happy staying in with my son.”  
“I bet you guys are adorable.” Ten smiled. “Do you have a picture?”  
“Of course.” Jaehyun chuckled, glancing up at the professor before tugging his phone out of his pocket and unlocking it, showing Ten the wallpaper of Sicheng being held up by Doyoung who was grinning.  
“Oh he’s the cutest!” Ten looked the picture over, ignoring the way their professor glared at them. “Is that your friend?”  
“Yeah, we all live together.” Jaehyun smiled, looking the picture over before locking his phone and leaving it on his desk.  
“That sounds so cute.” Ten replied. “And to think I just live with a clean freak.”  
“I’m pretty sure that’s a good thing.” Jaehyun chuckled. “Doesn’t he clean your place?”  
“Yeah but not without whining the entire time.” Ten smiled in amusement.  
“That sounds painful.” Jaehyun joked.  
“Oh trust me, it is.” Ten replied. 

“You know, you’re wasting your own money by just sitting there talking.” The professor scolded.  
“It’s our money, why do you care?” Ten spoke up before sighing. “I’m sorry.”  
“Kids.” The professor muttered, shaking his head before continuing with the lesson. Jaehyun kept his head down, embarrassed by being caught.  
“He’s rude to everyone.” Ten grumbled, jotting down notes. “It’s like he doesn’t know what multitasking is.”  
“We were kind of being the rude ones.” Jaehyun pointed out softly. “We are talking in his class.”  
“Ah, it doesn’t matter.” Ten replied dismissively. “But if it bothers you, we could get a coffee sometime?”  
“Sure.” Jaehyun nodded. “I’m not sure when I’ll be free though.”  
“Oh but you could bring Sicheng along.” Ten smiled. “I want to get to know who I’ve got to sit next to for this year.”  
“I don’t know…” Jaehyun replied hesitantly, unsure of how he felt about bringing Sicheng around someone he didn’t fully know.  
“It’s okay, you don’t have to.” Ten said in amusement.  
“Maybe.” Jaehyun smiled. “It’s just that he’s my son and-”  
“And you’re protective over him?” Ten guessed. “I understand that but come on, look at me… Do I really look like someone to be weary of?” He added with a wide smile.  
“I’m sorry.” Jaehyun chuckled. “I just worry, I know you wouldn’t do anything.”  
“I can’t believe I’ve been rejected.” Ten said jokingly.  
“No, we can meet up, it’s fine.” Jaehyun smiled, unlocking his phone and sliding it across to Ten, letting him put his number in. “There, just text me when you’re free and if I am then we can meet.”


	3. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun and Ten's newfound friendship grows over coffee

It was Saturday morning when Jaehyun heard the notification sound from his phone. 

‘Hey, we should meet this morning! I’m free, are you?’ 

Jaehyun stared at the text before glancing at Sicheng who was happily trying to eat a strawberry. 

‘Hi, sure. Sicheng’s just having breakfast and then we can, where did you want to meet?’ He sent back before scooping up a tiny spoonful of oatmeal and holding it out to him.

“Come on…” He chuckled as Sicheng playfully kept his mouth closed firmly. Jaehyun smiled in amusement and parted his lips, showing what he wanted his son to do. “If you eat this, you can have another strawberry.” He tried, watching as Sicheng looked away, keeping his mouth firmly closed. “I guess I’ll eat it myself then.” He shrugged, putting the spoon in his mouth and leaning against the back of the chair. 

Sicheng frowned at that, giving a small whine before parting his lips and wiggling to try to get his father’s attention. Jaehyun gave a dimpled smile at that, feeding his son a small spoonful. “There, that was the last of it.” He commented. “It wasn’t that bad, was it?”

Sicheng scrunched his face up playfully as he had seen Doyoung do previously which made it slightly harder for Jaehyun to remove the mushed oatmeal that he had managed to wipe over his face. “Do you want to make a new friend?” Jaehyun asked as he tidied everything away before picking up a strawberry and taking a small bite. He held the rest of the strawberry out to Sicheng, letting his son eat the rest of it. 

After changing them both, and more than a little wriggling from Sicheng, they were finally ready. 

‘Hey, we’re now on our way. What was the name of the coffee shop?’ He sent Ten. Sicheng was sat in his pushchair, looking up at Jaehyun.

Once they had managed to get outside, Jaehyun began heading to the café that the other wanted to meet at, ignoring the stares along the way. He knew he was a young father but he didn’t care about it, he only cared about the cute little face that had fallen asleep. Vaguely aware of the way to go, he breathed a small sigh of relief when the café came into view. He said a quick thanks when a leaving customer held the door open for him, passing by quickly before looking around for Ten. Said male was waving at him from a table in the corner of the café, it was rather tucked away, a perfect place to leave a pushchair without it getting in anyone’s way.

“Hey.” He greeted as he stopped by the table.   
“Hi, I’m glad you decided to come.” Ten smiled, getting up to peer at Sicheng before cooing quietly. “Oh, he really is the cutest.”  
“Thanks.” Jaehyun chuckled, slipping his coat off and hanging it on the back of his chair before carefully lifting the sleepy baby out of the pushchair. “Sicheng, say hello to Ten.” He placed Sicheng down his lap, letting Sicheng hold himself up as he stared at Ten curiously. 

“He’s not much of a talker, he barely knows any words.” Jaehyun pointed out as Sicheng blinked sleepily.  
“He doesn’t need to speak when he looks so adorable.” Ten replied, grinning at him. “Anyway, he’s so young… I’m amazed he knows words.” He added.  
“It’s only very recently.” Jaehyun commented. “So I take it you want kids?” He added with an amused chuckle.  
“If I was straight then sure.” Ten nodded, wrapping his hands around his cup. “I mean, I could adopt I guess… Maybe one day.”  
“One day.” Jaehyun smiled, looking down at Sicheng. 

“Hey, can I get you something to drink?” A male asked. Jaehyun gave a small nod, barely sparing him a glance. “I’ll just have a latte.”   
“Great, one latte coming up.” The male replied with a nod before leaving.   
“How’s your essay?” Ten asked, leaning back against his seat.  
“It’s… not even one line yet.” Jaehyun admitted sheepishly.  
“It’s due in two days.” Ten pointed out with a chuckle.  
“I know, I’m going to start on it tonight, one of my friends is coming over to see Sicheng.” Jaehyun commented.  
“Oh, that sounds like a good time to start.” Ten nodded. “If you need a hand, I can help. I’ve already nearly finished.”  
“No it’s okay, thank you for the offer though.” Jaehyun smiled, not wanting to bother the other.  
“Well you have my number.” Ten chuckled.   
“I’ll text if I need any help.” Jaehyun nodded. “Hey, I told you why I take classes at strange times but you never told me why you do.”  
“I’m a backup dancer for a company.” Ten commented with a small shrug. “I told them I wanted to learn more so these classes are the only ones that don’t clash with my schedule.”  
“Oh really? That’s so cool.” The younger replied. “I’ll admit, I’m curious to see how you dance.”  
“I can show you?” Ten offered, pulling his phone out and finding a video of one of his practice performances where he was dancing alone. He slid his phone across the table to him, seemingly growing shy as he tried to hide behind his cup.

Jaehyun held the phone so that both he and Sicheng could see it, watching the video in awe. “You’re really good.”   
“Thanks, I’ve been a dancer since I can remember.” Ten chuckled before taking a sip from his cup.  
“It shows.” Jaehyun nodded, handing his phone back as Sicheng wiggled against his lap. “I think he might turn out to be a dancer.” He smiled in amusement, ruffling his son’s hair.  
“That would be so cute! I could teach him.” Ten replied.   
“I’m sure he would love it.” Jaehyun smiled before a cup was placed in front of him. 

“Sorry about the wait, enjoy.” The male said sweetly and then walked away from the table. Jaehyun reached for his cup though Sicheng moved again so he didn’t pick it up.  
“Do you want me to hold him?” Ten offered.   
“Did you want to?” Jaehyun asked, a little apprehensive about letting the other hold him.  
“Yes, I want to give him a cuddle.” Ten smiled, holding his hands out. The younger gave a soft chuckle and picked Sicheng up, getting up and carefully placing him on Ten’s lap.   
Sicheng peered up at Ten before glancing at his father and then smiling, trying to mimic Jaehyun’s wide smile.   
“Oh I wish all kids were like this.” Ten cooed.   
“Trust me, he isn’t always this good.” Jaehyun chuckled. “He had a tantrum this morning because I was trying to put socks on his feet.”   
“Come on, that’s adorable.” Ten laughed, imagining it.  
“Even so, it gets frustrating.” Jaehyun replied in amusement. “But I wouldn’t ask for anything different.”   
“You’re such a cute dad.” Ten smiled.   
“Thank you.” Jaehyun chuckled, his dimpled smile tugging at his lips. “I just can’t believe he’ll be a year old soon.”   
“Oh are you having a party for him?” Ten asked, glancing down at Sicheng who was falling asleep against him.   
“No.” The younger replied. “I haven’t decided what to do yet… I might just make him a cake.”   
“You can make cakes?” Ten asked in mild surprise.  
“Hey, I’m considered quite the chef between my friends.” Jaehyun joked.   
“Really?” Ten chuckled.  
“No but I’m better at cooking than most of them.” Jaehyun smiled in amusement. “My roommate is a good cook though, maybe even more than me.”  
“Oh I want to try your cooking.” Ten replied before sipping his coffee.  
“Maybe one day.” The younger chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the latest update! Please let me know what you think ♥


	4. A Favour

“Do you have a class?” Jaehyun asked, adjusting the phone against his ear as he paced in the living room.  
“Yeah, sorry. They changed it last minute.” Johnny sighed. “Is there someone else?”  
“I’m sure I can find someone, don’t worry.” Jaehyun smiled. “Thank you though.”  
“I’ll make it up to you both next time!” Johnny promised before they both said goodbye and hung up.

“Sicheng, do you want to come to work with me?” Jaehyun asked, looking down at the sleeping baby and heaving a sigh. He didn’t want to wake him up but he didn’t have anyone else. Yuta was at work, Doyoung had classes all day and Johnny now couldn’t make it. Flicking through his contacts, his finger paused on one name. Ten. He could just call into work and explain, he was sure they would be understanding (at least he hoped they would be as it wouldn’t be the first time), though the last time Sicheng had cried uncontrollably and it had been almost impossible to soothe him.

He pressed dial and held the phone up to his ear, waiting patiently as he paused in the middle of the living room. 

“Hey.” Ten greeted.  
“Hi, how are you?” Jaehyun asked.  
“I’m good thanks, are you?” Ten replied.  
“Yeah, I need a favour.” Jaehyun admitted.  
“Oh really? Already getting me to do stuff for you.” Ten chuckled.   
“I’m sorry.” Jaehyun said with a sheepish chuckle.  
“What can I help with?” Ten asked.  
“Are you busy right now? I need someone to babysit Sicheng whilst I’m at work.” Jaehyun replied.  
“Oh, suddenly I’m free.” Ten smiled.  
“I see how it is, anything for Sicheng.” The younger laughed.  
“He’s adorable, how could I say no?” Ten asked. “Did you want me to come over?”  
“Yes please, I’ll text you my address.” Jaehyun replied. “I’m so grateful.”   
“It’s okay, that’s what friends do, right?” Ten smiled.  
“Yeah.” Jaehyun gave a small chuckle.  
“Great, I’ll be over as soon as possible!” Ten replied before hanging up. 

Jaehyun breathed a sigh of relief and sent Ten his address, getting changed into his work uniform after. He had just finished styling his hair when the doorbell rang so he darted to tug the door open.

“Hey, thank you so much for coming on short notice.” He smiled, stepping back to let Ten walk inside.  
“It’s okay, I’m happy to help.” Ten replied.   
“He’s had his lunch… He’s currently sleeping.” Jaehyun commented, leading the other to where Sicheng was asleep in his crib.   
“Right.” Ten nodded.  
“He’ll sleep for a while, eating is tiring.” The younger paused to chuckle. “If he wakes up at four, give him a bottle.”   
“A bottle..? As in formula?” Ten clarified.  
“Yeah, do you know how to make it?” Jaehyun asked.   
“Oh yeah, I know.” Ten replied, waving his hand dismissively. “Anything else I need to know?”  
“No… I think that’s all.” Jaehyun commented, glancing at the time on his phone. “I need to go, have fun, ok? Call if you have any problems or anything.”  
“Okay, have fun at work.” Ten smiled. 

Jaehyun leant down to press a quick kiss to Sicheng’s forehead. “I’ll see you later.” He whispered before flashing a smile at Ten and then hurrying out.

-

Sicheng had woken up after a little while, though now it was nearing four o’clock and he began to cry. Ten was sat at one end of the couch with Sicheng in his arms, though as he started crying, he tried cooing at him and rocking him gently. “Do you need a nappy change?” He asked when Sicheng wouldn’t settle. Checking his nappy, Ten frowned as it was clean, meaning it had to be something else. “Oh, formula.” He mumbled to himself as he remembered it. Taking Sicheng into the kitchen, he placed him down in the highchair and pulled his phone from his pocket, calling his closest friend. 

“Hello.”   
“Hey Taeyong, I need your help.” Ten replied.  
“Oh, what with?” Taeyong asked.  
“You remember that guy from my class?” Ten hesitantly mumbled.  
“Yeah, what about him?” Taeyong replied in confusion.   
“I may be in his apartment right now with his son.” Ten gave a small chuckle.   
“What? Why?” Taeyong asked in surprise.  
“He needed someone to watch over him because he’s at work.” Ten replied. “Come over and help? Please…” He tried just as Sicheng gave a loud cry, as though reminding him of the reason he was there.  
“Is he crying?” Taeyong frowned.  
“Yes, Jaehyun said to give him formula but I don’t know how to make it? Is it one part powder or something?” Ten asked.   
“You have a younger cousin, didn’t you ever help with her?” Taeyong asked, though Ten could hear him moving around.  
“No… I never did this kind of thing.” Ten replied. “Please help me, I’ll owe you.”  
“I’m on my way.” Taeyong sighed before hanging up. 

Ten had begun singing quietly to Sicheng, trying anything he could think of to calm the crying baby and it seemingly worked until the doorbell rang. Practically running to the front door, he pulled it open to see Taeyong.

“Thank you, thank you!” He smiled.   
“It’s okay, I didn’t want you to suffer with a crying baby.” Taeyong chuckled, stepping inside and glancing around, heading to the kitchen after guessing where it was.   
“You know what to do, right?” Ten asked.  
“Yeah, just sit down with him and I’ll bring it in when it’s ready.” Taeyong replied. Ten nodded and took Sicheng from the highchair, instead going to sit on the couch and rocking Sicheng very lightly as he began singing again. It didn’t work as well as last time as the baby began crying shortly after.

“Hey, it’s okay!” Taeyong called, rushing from the kitchen to the living room with the bottle ready. “Look what I’ve got!” He said cutely, smiling at Sicheng before holding the bottle to his lips. 

“I don’t want children.” Ten mumbled.  
“Why?” Taeyong chuckled.  
“His crying makes me want to cry.” Ten admitted.  
“He’s hungry. I’d cry if I wasn’t fed.” Taeyong replied.  
“I shouldn’t have agreed to look after him.” Ten sighed.  
“Hey, you did a good job.” The older male pointed out. “You probably should’ve asked about how to make formula though.”  
“I know.” Ten pouted. “I just wanted to help Jaehyun out.”  
“And you have.” Taeyong smiled. “Why are you so determined to help him anyway? Do you have a crush?”  
“No I don’t.” The younger rolled his eyes. “I just want to be his friend, we have to sit next to each other for the rest of the course.”  
“Oh, so you’re not interested?” Taeyong clarified as he took Sicheng from him, patting him on the back gently as he tried burping him.  
“No, he might have an attractive friend though.” Ten grinned.  
“Of course he does.” Taeyong chuckled, shaking his head lightly.   
“He does, but I do want to be his friend.” Ten replied.   
“Right…” Taeyong smiled in amusement, holding Sicheng as he gave him the bottle again.

“You two are so cute, wait.” Ten pulled his phone out, loading the camera up before moving off the couch.  
“What is it with you taking random photos?” Taeyong asked in a mumble, looking down at Sicheng to ignore his friend.   
“It’s cute, shut up.” Ten chuckled, taking a few photos and then sitting back down. 

When Sicheng finished the bottle, Taeyong burped him again before handing him back to Ten and going to the kitchen to clean up. Sicheng began playing with the strings on Ten’s hoodie, smiling softly. 

“Right, I’ll go before he gets back.” Taeyong decided as he stepped out of the kitchen. “You can take full credit.”  
“Thanks, I owe you.” Ten smiled, giving a brief wave before Taeyong disappeared out of the door. “Just me and you, should we see what’s on the TV?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read thus far, I'm a little slow in terms of updates at the moment but that's because I keep changing parts/rewriting sections so bear with me! ♥ (Also, I'm too used to AFF so I'm still learning AO3)


	5. A Friend

“Hey, I’m back!” Jaehyun called as he stepped into the apartment.  
“Welcome back.” Ten smiled, looking over from where he was laying on the couch with Sicheng asleep on his chest.  
“Did you two have fun?” Jaehyun asked, slipping his shoes off before walking over to them.  
“Yeah, he’s an angel.” Ten replied.  
“Did he have his bottle at four?” Jaehyun checked.  
“Yes.” Ten smiled.  
“Great, thank you so much.” Jaehyun replied. “If he hasn’t tired you out, did you want to stay for dinner as promised?”  
“Sure, I want to try your cooking. That way I can see how good your food really is.” Ten chuckled.  
“Oh this is a test? I feel like I should’ve prepared.” Jaehyun joked, giving a small laugh as he walked to the kitchen. 

He began working on dinner, preparing enough for three people as he knew Doyoung wouldn’t have eaten yet. Ending up in his own little world whilst cooking, he began his usual routine when cooking of singing along to the songs he had heard that day. 

“Okay, I didn’t know you were hiding a voice like that.” Ten commented from the kitchen doorway, breaking the other out of his trance.  
“Ah, sorry.” Jaehyun replied quickly. “I sometimes sing without thinking about it.”  
“No, you’re good.” Ten said as he went to place Sicheng in his highchair as he had woken up.  
“Thanks.” Jaehyun mumbled, embarrassed so he distracted himself by grinning at Sicheng and leaning forwards to match his height. “Hey you.” He pressed a kiss to his son’s forehead, smiling as Sicheng giggled and tried to copy his father’s facial expression.  
“Pa!” Sicheng giggled.  
“Did you have a good afternoon with Ten?” Jaehyun asked sweetly. Sicheng grinned at him in response, making the other chuckle. “Well, he loves you.” He glanced at Ten with a warm smile before going to check on the food.  
“Really? I’m glad.” Ten replied happily. 

“I’m home!” Doyoung’s voice carried into the kitchen.  
“In here!” Jaehyun called back. There was rustling from the front door which made Ten peak out at the other.  
“Hey.” Doyoung smiled as he slipped past Ten. “Do I know you?”  
“Hello.” Ten replied. “I’m Ten, I sit next to Jaehyun at school.”  
“I should’ve introduced you.” Jaehyun chuckled. “Ten, this is Doyoung, my roommate.”  
“Nice to meet you.” Ten smiled.  
“Likewise.” Doyoung replied before his smile widened as he looked at Sicheng. “And there’s my favourite person in the whole world.” He said as he rushed over to scoop him up, pressing a kiss to his cheek as Sicheng giggled and wriggled happily in his arms. 

“You two act like his dads.” Ten commented in amusement. Jaehyun glanced between them before giving a fond smile and continuing to cook wordlessly.  
“We are raising him.” Doyoung pointed out. “But I’m only Uncle Do.”  
“Pa!” Sicheng chirped.  
“See, he agrees with me.” Ten chuckled.  
“No, it’s just his favourite word to say.” Doyoung laughed.  
“I’ll set the table by myself then.” Jaehyun smiled in amusement, leaving the other two to fuss over Sicheng as he got everything ready. “You can sit down.” The pair nodded and took a seat after Doyoung placed Sicheng back in his highchair. “I hope you like it.” He added, placing a plate in front of Ten and then doing the same for himself and Doyoung.  
“Thank you.” Ten smiled before beginning to eat. 

Jaehyun didn’t sit down with them, instead washing some strawberries and then cutting them up. “Hey, sit down and eat.” Doyoung commented after swallowing a mouthful.  
“Sicheng needs a snack.” Jaehyun replied, taking a small bowl over to the table and sitting down. He placed the bowl down in front of his son. “You should know by now he gets upset if we eat and he doesn’t.”  
“True, but your food will get cold.” Doyoung pointed out. Jaehyun shrugged in response and began eating, keeping an eye on the youngest. 

Sicheng picked one of the pieces of strawberry up, squishing it between his tiny fingers playfully before eating what was left of it.  
“Ah, don’t play with your food.” Jaehyun scolded lightly, putting his cutlery down to snag a piece of kitchen roll from the counter and then wiping Sicheng’s hand.  
“He’s so cute.” Ten chuckled which only encouraged Sicheng who picked another strawberry piece up and waved it around.  
“I feel like you’re going to make him a rebel.” Jaehyun gave a small laugh.  
“I can be fun Uncle Ten.” Ten joked.  
“Please don’t… We already have fun Uncle Johnny.” Doyoung chuckled. “He’s a bad influence on Sicheng.”  
“Oh really?” Ten laughed. “How so?”  
“I tried to get Sicheng changed out of his pyjamas last week when Johnny was here,” Jaehyun paused to laugh at the memory. “I went to answer my phone and when I got back, Johnny had changed him into a dinosaur onesie and let him crawl around on the floor.”  
“He acted like Sicheng was after him… Knocked over a lamp and a picture.” Doyoung chuckled as Ten laughed at the idea. 

Jaehyun slipped his phone from his pocket, showing Ten a photo of Sicheng in said onesie and then the video he had managed to take of it happening. Ten laughed at the sight of Johnny pretending to run from Sicheng who was crawling across the floor, letting out a couple of loud excited squeaks before Johnny pretended to get caught.  
“So that’s Johnny?” Ten asked.  
“Yeah, he’s a bit of a handful.” Jaehyun chuckled, putting his phone away.  
“Understatement of the century.” Doyoung replied. “It’s like having two kids here when he’s around.”  
“Sounds like fun.” Ten smiled before continuing to eat.  
“We should introduce you.” Jaehyun commented.  
“I’d love that.” Ten said in amusement.

-

After a week of classes and work, the group of friends decided to meet, choosing a coffee shop as their meeting point after Yuta helpfully texted the group chat with ‘I need coffee to deal with today’. Yuta, Johnny, Jaehyun and Doyoung were all sat around a table at their local coffee shop whilst Sicheng had fallen asleep in Doyoung’s arms after a sleepless night of sniffling and coughing. The plush seats were enough to make Jaehyun sleepy as he had stayed awake all night with his son who had caught his very first cold. Yuta was discussing something in the chair beside him but he found that he couldn’t really concentrate on his words as his eyes drifted closed.

“Hey, you’re not even listening.” Yuta complained.  
“I am.” Doyoung chuckled as Johnny nodded in agreement, noticing that Jaehyun had dozed off; like father like son.  
“Why are they so tired?” Johnny asked from beside Yuta, oblivious to the night before.  
“Oh, none of us really slept last night.” Doyoung admitted. “Sicheng has a cold so Jae was up with him almost the entire night. I stayed up to help but he still wouldn’t sleep, too worried I guess.”  
“Poor baby.” Johnny cooed, looking at Sicheng.  
“I know, but he’ll be okay in a few days.” Doyoung commented, running his hand over Sicheng’s hair. 

“Well if he’s asleep… Should we have a party for Sicheng’s birthday?” Yuta asked.  
“I think we should.” Johnny nodded.  
“It depends.” Doyoung replied. “Is it going to be a tame child’s party or do you plan on getting drunk? I don’t want you to end up passed out on our apartment floor again.”  
“That was one time before Sicheng arrived.” Johnny whined.  
“I don’t think we should have a party… or if we do, keep it small, close friends only.” Doyoung commented. “It may be his birthday but it’s still the anniversary of her death.” He reminded them softly.  
“Yeah but we can’t make it lame every year for that… it’s not Sicheng’s fault.” Yuta replied.  
“It’s just because this is the first one.” Doyoung sighed. “I just don’t want to overwhelm Jae.”  
“That’s fair.” Johnny commented. “We can have a tame party then, just us.”  
“Oh, we can invite Jaehyun’s classmate, Ten.” Doyoung replied. “But yeah, I think they’d like it more if it was just us.”  
“Ten? Who’s that?” Yuta asked.  
“He sits next to Jaehyun at school… They’ve been out for coffee together before and he even babysat Sicheng once.” Doyoung explained.  
“Oh, are they..? You know?” Johnny asked.  
“We’re adults Johnny, I think you can say it at this age.” Doyoung chuckled. “But no, they’re just friends.”  
“Well we can invite him if you have his number?” Yuta commented.  
“Uh, I don’t have it.” Doyoung replied sheepishly.  
“You said Ten, right?” Johnny asked, pulling his phone out. He held his phone out after a few moments with a profile for Ten on social media. “Is this him?”  
“Yeah, that’s him.” Doyoung nodded. “You found him quick… Do you stalk him or something?”  
“Jaehyun has him as a friend on here.” Johnny commented, sending him a friend request. “When he accepts my friend request, I’ll invite him.”  
“What makes you think he’ll accept?” Yuta laughed, making Doyoung chuckle.  
“He will, wait and see.” Johnny huffed jokingly before taking a sip of his coffee.  
“So just us then?” Yuta asked.  
“Yeah, we can get balloons and stuff like that.” Doyoung commented.  
“Sounds good, we can make a group chat for it.” Johnny replied.  
“I’ll make him a cake.” Doyoung smiled.  
“Unless Jae beats you to it.” Yuta chuckled.  
“Hm..?” Jaehyun mumbled, shifting in his chair. “What are we talking about?”  
“We were talking, you were asleep.” Johnny chuckled.  
“Sorry… I’m so tired.” Jaehyun replied, running a hand through his hair.

“We were talking about Sicheng’s birthday.” Doyoung commented.  
“Oh, nothing big.” Jaehyun covered his mouth as he yawned.  
“We were just thinking of coming over.” Johnny smiled, subtly leaving out a few details.  
“Sure, I wasn’t going to do much.” Jaehyun replied.  
“Really? So you weren’t going to plan anything?” Yuta asked.  
“I mean, I probably would just do what you suggested, invite you guys over.” Jaehyun commented, taking a sip of his drink as he looked over at Sicheng who was still asleep.  
“Good.” Johnny chuckled. “We want to see him open his presents.”  
“I know, I know.” Jaehyun smiled. “You guys can definitely come over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> Here is another update ♥ I should be able to post more frequently now!


	6. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! 
> 
> I'll admit I had a lot of work to but now that it's over, here is a new update! My updates should be more frequent now ♡

Midday, Jaehyun glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and sighed. “Sicheng, eat your veggies.” He couldn’t help the whine that escaped his lips, only amusing his son more who giggled. Jaehyun mimicked eating the spoonful before holding it out to Sicheng, giving an amused smile when Sicheng playfully opened his mouth and then shut it immediately. “I’ll eat it then.” He chuckled, eating the small piece. Sicheng frowned at that, reaching his hand out to touch the bowl. “I made you soup… Don’t you like it?” Jaehyun asked quietly, pouting as he pretended to be sad. Sicheng’s frown deepened, placing his hands on the tray of the highchair before opening his mouth. Jaehyun scooped a spoonful of the soup up, blowing on it gently and then holding it out to him, his pout turning into a wide smile when Sicheng ate it. “There we go!” He grinned, happy that Sicheng was eating it as he classed it as a small victory. He held another spoonful up to Sicheng’s lips, smiling when his son ate it before he copied his father’s smile. “Baby, you’re coming to work with me today, are you excited?” He asked. Sicheng gave a small sniffle, the only remaining sign of the disappearing cold, before he smiled and clapped his hands.

“Pa!” He grinned.

 “After you finish this, we’ll go.” Jaehyun commented, scooping up more of the soup.

Once it had been finished, he lifted Sicheng out of his highchair and walked to his bedroom. Placing him down on the changing table, he gave a small chuckle when his son wiggled his legs before he chose an outfit for him and began changing him. One of his favourite things to do was pull funny faces whilst changing him, amused at the way Sicheng often tried and failed to mimic his facial expressions.

Lifting him from the changing table, he carried him to the front door and placed him in the pushchair before slipping his shoes on and making sure he had everything he needed for Sicheng. Finally ready, he pushed the pushchair out of the apartment and very carefully manoeuvred down the two flights of stairs to reach the ground floor and head outside.

Pushing him along the way to his workplace, Jaehyun hummed quietly. He knew his work colleagues would be alright with Sicheng being there, they were usually more than happy to entertain him but he always felt as though there was an underlying hint of annoyance whenever he walked through the door with his son. Stepping inside the building, he pushed the pushchair to the elevator before pressing for the first floor and giving a small sigh when the doors slowly parted.

Arriving on the first floor, he walked over to his desk and took a seat, positioning the pushchair so that Sicheng was facing him, said child fast asleep. Giving a small smile, Jaehyun slid his headset on and switched his computer on. He answered his first call of the day, following the speech that he had been taught on his first day.

-

Jaehyun swallowed a sigh, another customer going off on a tangent and he had to sit there and listen to it. Glancing at Sicheng, he smiled softly and adjusted the blanket covering him.

“Sir, I understand that but-”

“I don’t think you do.” The customer snapped, berating him for being unable to help. Jaehyun tugged his mobile out, checking it to see if he had any messages.

_Ten: Hey! How are you and Sicheng?_

_J: Hi, we’re both good and at work, what about you?_

Leaving his mobile on his desk, he breathed a sigh of relief when the customer hung up. His mobile lit up just as he answered another call. Knowing the speech by heart, he looked at the new message.

_Ten: Sicheng is at work with you? Did I do that bad of a job babysitting last time that you don’t want to ask me again? I’m good thanks_

_J: Yeah he is and no you didn’t haha_

_I just didn’t want to bother you so I brought him with me. It doesn’t matter really, he’s asleep._

_Ten: Typing…_

“Do you know what’s wrong with it?” The customer asked.

“Have you plugged it in fully?” Jaehyun asked back. There was a pause on the other end of the line before the customer laughed.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Thank you for helping.” They replied before the line cut off. Jaehyun gave an amused smile and checked his mobile again.

_Ten: You wouldn’t bother me, I’m happy to look after him! What’s your job btw? You never told me_

_J: Oh, I just work in a call centre, nothing major._

_Ten: A call centre?_

_J: Yeah, it’s nothing special, but I can get flexible hours ^^_

“You’re using the wrong phone.” His manager paused behind him.

“Sorry.” Jaehyun replied, leaving his phone on his desk as he answered another call.

-

Jaehyun ran into class twenty minutes late, muttering a quick apology before taking his usual seat.

“Hey.” Ten greeted, his laptop open in front of himself on the desk.

“Hi.” Jaehyun mumbled, pulling his notebook from his bag before looking up at the board.

“I can send you my notes.” Ten said quietly.

“Thank you.” Jaehyun flashed him a brief smile.

“Is everything okay?” Ten asked softly.

“Yeah, Yuta’s bus was late so I had to wait for him.” Jaehyun replied quietly. Ten nodded in understanding, typing a few notes quickly.

“How’s Sicheng?” Ten glanced at him.

“He’s good… I keep telling him that he’s nearly one but he doesn’t really understand, he just gets excited because I do.” Jaehyun said with a soft chuckle.

“That’s so cute.” Ten cooed. “Oh yeah, for his birthday party, is it ok if I bring a friend?”

“His birthday party? How do you know about that? I was going to ask you to come today…” Jaehyun replied.

“Oh… Oops.” Ten glanced away with an awkward smile. “Johnny invited me.”

“Of course he did.” Jaehyun chuckled. “Sure, you can bring a friend, just remember that this is a child friendly party.”

“Obviously. I just thought about bringing my closest friend.” Ten smiled. “I’m guessing the others wanted to surprise you?”

“But why?” Jaehyun asked in amusement.

“Hey, I’m good a surprise.” Ten joked, winking at him playfully before he looked towards the front.

-

Jaehyun had woken up in the early hours of the morning, checking on Sicheng only to find that he was peacefully sleeping, cuddled up to a bunny plushie. Smiling softly, he took a photo on his phone before walking to the kitchen as he yawned.

He moved around the kitchen, beginning to sing quietly whilst collecting all the ingredients for a cake. Today was Sicheng’s birthday and it needed to be perfect for his son, though he knew Sicheng wouldn’t really remember it. He refused to dwell on what the day also meant, the anniversary of Sicheng’s mother’s death. Any stray thought regarding it was pushed to the back of his mind as he reminded himself that today was Sicheng’s day.

He had been in the middle of making icing whilst the sponges were baking when Doyoung wandered into the kitchen sleepily. “Why do I smell something sweet?” He asked tiredly.

“I’m making Sicheng’s birthday cake.” Jaehyun smiled. “Do you want a coffee?”

“Yes please.” Doyoung replied before giving a small sigh.

“Why are you up so early?” Jaehyun asked as he set the icing bowl to one side, going to reheat the water in the kettle.

“I was going to make Sicheng a birthday cake and surprise you both…” Doyoung said with a sheepish chuckle.

“You were?” Jaehyun looked at him in surprise.

“Yeah, it was going to be one of my presents.” Doyoung replied as he took a seat at the dining table.

“Great minds think alike.” Jaehyun chuckled, grabbing a cup for the other.

“I’ll get dinner for everyone later.” Doyoung offered.

“Really? You don’t have to...” The younger replied.

“Obviously I don’t have to.” Doyoung said in amusement. “But I want to. It’s a big day today, I want you guys to celebrate it without worrying.”

“What would I do without you?” Jaehyun chuckled.

“Starve and live in a box outside?” Doyoung replied.

“Okay… Harsh but probably true.” Jaehyun gave a small smile in amusement, pouring the boiling water into the cup. Picking up the cup, the younger male moved to the dining table and took a seat opposite Doyoung.

“How long until the others come over?” Doyoung asked, pulling the cup towards himself on the table.

“I just told them all to come whenever they wanted… I thought they would all come over in the afternoon but they want to be here this morning.” Jaehyun chuckled. “Johnny sounded offended when I said he could come over whenever, he doesn’t want to miss any of Sicheng’s birthday.”

“Yuta was the same.” Doyoung gave a small laugh. “I didn’t realise Sicheng had four dads.”

“Hey, you’re all his uncles.” Jaehyun laughed. Doyoung looked at him as his mouth fell open in mock offense.

“What now?” He replied. “You take that back.”

“Okay, two uncles and a daddy.” Jaehyun chuckled. Doyoung stared at him blankly for a moment.

“You know what? I’m not even going to give that a response.” He said in amusement.

“You know what I meant.” Jaehyun laughed as he got up, going to check on the sponges in the oven.

“Is he still asleep?” Doyoung asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Yeah.” The younger male replied. “He was really tired last night, I think he played with Yuta too much yesterday.”

“I’m not surprised.” Doyoung smiled. “I think he makes them broody.”

“Just no more any time soon.” Jaehyun chuckled, grabbing oven mitts and slipping them on before taking the sponges from the oven.

“He could have play dates with them.” Doyoung laughed.


End file.
